Gusano de Biblioteca
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Un gusano está mutilando la biblioteca privada de Clow... y sólo una bruja puede ayudarlo [CROSSOVER CON xxxHOLIC] [Clow x Yuuko]


**Disclaimer: **"Card Captor Sakura", "xxxHOLIC" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Qué disfruten de la historia!.

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA. **

"**GUSANO DE BIBLIOTECA".**

Yuuko se apoyó cansadamente en la pared, sujetándose a duras penas, tratando de contener sus carcajadas, martirizando aún más a Clow, quien suspiraba dolorosamente cada minuto y medio.

-Tú actitud no mejora _mí_ ánimo- se quejó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos frente a una de las altas estanterías de su biblioteca privada.

-Lo siento, es que esto es demasiado divertido…- contestó la bruja, secando unas pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos rojos.

-No tengo otra opción¿verdad?.

-A menos que tengas alguna card que pueda derrotar a ese gusano de biblioteca; no tienes a quien más recurrir de forma rápida.

-¿Qué quieres como pago?- se acomodó sus lentes redondos, temiendo la respuesta.

-Qué vayas a cocinarme gratuitamente por una semana a mi tienda.

El mago suspiró aliviado, ya estaba comenzando a imaginarse que debería pagarle con algún hechizo particularmente difícil o con uno de sus vinos de Oporto, escondidos estratégicamente en su caba personal, lejos de cualquier intruso o barril humano sin fondo con cuerpo de mujer y poderes de bruja.

Yuuko se agachó cuidadosamente, mirando con atención la media docena de libros abiertos que dejaban ver páginas y páginas en donde faltaban párrafos enteros a causa de un ataque excesivamente violento de un gusano de biblioteca que amenazaba con seguir destruyendo el resto de los libros que estaban en el lugar. Sacó de su escote un papel que ella misma había escrito y lo dejó al lado del último libro que estaba siendo consumido.

Reed miró con disimulado asombro como una hilera de palabras saltaba del libro "_Antígona_" hasta el trozo de papel de Yuuko, succionando los finos caracteres escritos. Pero su ataque no pudo arrasar más, ya que la mariposa al final de la nota lo apresó de forma rápida, impidiendo un avance mayor.

Satisfecha, la mujer tomó el papel y lo destruyó con un soplido.

-Ahora todo está bien- le dijo al mago, apoyándose en la mano que le tendía el otro para ayudarle a pararse.

-No lo creo- se quejó nuevamente el hombre, agachándose él ahora para tomar los libros mutilados y cerrarlos con delicadeza-. Cuando Yue se entere de que la edición original de "_Los cuentos de la Rue Morgue_" ha sido el mejor banquete de ese bicho; va a suplicarme que le provea de alguna arma para defender sus tan amados libros…

Yuuko posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Clow.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que veas mucho a tus guardianes a contar de hoy. Los negocios son los negocios y ni siquiera a ti te daré una tregua para pagar, así que ve pensando que deliciosos platillos prepararás…

Una lamentación ahogada escapó de los labios de Reed, mientras su ceño se arrugaba dolorosamente. Quizás hubiese sido mejor crear un arma para su guardián que tener que cocinar para la mujer, complaciéndola en sus más extrañas peticiones y teniendo que aguantar sus continuas bromas...

¡Sin duda, esa sería una semana muy larga!... y las carcajadas sonoramente tétricas que le llegaban desde el dintel de la puerta no le daban mayores esperanzas…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ah… un Clow x Yuuko canon, sin nada de romance ñ.ñ. Hace siglos lo había escrito y hoy me dieron las ganas de subirlo. No pude aguantar el no escribir un fic donde Yuuko gozase a costillas del mago; sería algo tan obvio de ellos… xD, y lo del gusano de biblioteca es verdad, para más datos; lean "xxxHOLIC" versión manga ñ.ñ**

**ACLARACIONES:**

"_**Antígona"**_** es una obra teatral de Sófocles y "**_**Los cuentos de la Rue Morgue**_**" pertenecen a Edgar Allan Poe. Los nombré a ellos porque no me imagino a Yue leyendo "**_**El Hobbit**_**" o "**_**La importancia de Llamarse Ernesto**_**"; libros demasiado cómicos para el carácter taciturno del guardián ñ.ñ. **

**DEDICADO:**

**Mmmm… a ustedes, quienes siempre soportan mis ataques de inspiración mal canalizada. De verdad que debería hacerles un monumento a la paciencia… ¡¡los quiero!! ñ.ñ.**

**¡¡Nos vemos en otro fic!!. ¡¡Gracias por leer, dejen reviews para saber qué les pareció!!.**

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**


End file.
